Step Into the Full Moon
by TrinityFox
Summary: Jasper x OC. eleven years after breaking dawn, Nessie is all grown up and the family's moved to a small town in Colorado to start anew. but here, Jasper runs into his Singer and everything changes for him. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note ::** hey guys! wow, it's been a while since I've submitted any stories, huh? well, here we have a new one. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters from the Twilight series that appear here. I just own the characters of my own creation. and please don't yell at me for not doing a jasper x alice fic. I've wanted to do a jasper x oc fic for a really long time now, so I'm doing one. I'm a huge jasper x alice supporter, but I thought this would be fun._

_the basic story of this is that jasper and alice were never really a couple. they've remained friends the entire time they've known one another. eleven years after breaking dawn, nessie is all grown up and the family moves down to a little town in colorado [and yes, it exists, trust me. it's just not necessarily the ideal vampire weather. but that doesn't mean I can't tweak things like that, now does it? nope!]. and so what happens when jasper runs into his singer at the high school here?_

_and sorry if the twilight gang gets a little OC-ish. I'm not meaning to, and I've tried to get them as like themselves as possible. but, of course, I've changed a few things as to be expected. anyway, enjoy you guys!_

* * *

Step into the Full Moon

_Jasper's point of view ::_

A new town, a new house, and a new school. However, this town wasn't much different from Forks. Cloudy and dismal, nestled in a small alcove of mountains. But at least it was something new. I had grown bored with Forks. Durango, however. Durango was new and exciting.

At this new school, we were all playing the roles of juniors and sophomores again. Alice, Bella, Edward, and Jacob were the sophomores. While Emmett, Nessie, Rosalie, and I were the juniors. I can't imagine how strange it must have been for Edward and Bella to act as though their eleven year old daughter was a year ahead of them in school. Or the fact that she could have easily passed as a twenty-three year old at this point in her life.

As for familial ties, they remained relatively the same. We were all the foster children of Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Rosalie and I were the Hale twins. Alice, Edward, and Emmett were the Cullen trio. Bella and Nessie were the Swan sisters. And Jacob, that lone mongrel, was the newest addition to the family. Relationships stood at the same status as they always had been. Rosalie and Emmett. Bella and Edward. Nessie and Jacob. And Alice and I were the best of friends, as always.

The first morning of that school year happened to be on the Monday of the fourth week of the new trimester. And it passed by in an annoying blur. The two classes that I had, English and Chemistry, were full of having to introduce myself and talk about my family. And that was only the beginning. The remainder of the classes, I had to deal with girls, and the occasional boy, trying to flirt with me. However, I got lucky enough to be able to have both Edward and Emmett in those classes. Those annoying humans could faun over them while I concentrated on upholding my lifestyle as a vegetarian vampire.

Now. As for lunch, that was a completely different story. Lunch was nothing I would ever have expected or wanted.

We walked into the cafeteria and everyone stared. Now, that was nothing new. It always happened and was to be expected. However, out of all the students eating in the cafeteria that day, one lone face stood out against the crowd.

And I could smell her from across the room.

_Andy's point of view ::_

You know, I really hadn't expected much from that snowy day on the fourth week of the second trimester. Everything seemed just as normal as it had on every other day with everyone was talking about the required amount of high school drama. Me, of course, I just hung around my best friend and remained silent until the bell rang, signifying that we had to get to class. I gave my friend one last hug before disappearing into my first period art class.

When I got there, it was all too obvious that something was up. The class was way too animated for a Monday morning. I set my bag down by my normal solitary position at my table. Taking my seat, I listened quietly to the chatter around me. Apparently, there was a new family in town and their eight kids were at school today. Damn. Eight kids? That was friggen insane.

A few seconds after the first bell rang, a tiny girl with short black hair that stuck out on all sides and incredibly pale skin flitted into the room. She was, by far, the definition of cute and beautiful all in the same body. She watched me curiously as she walked towards the teacher's desk, yellow pass in hand and golden eyes flashing.

The new girl introduced herself as Alice Cullen, and spoke briefly about her large family. Apparently, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had fostered and adopted all of her 'siblings'. Alright, so maybe eight kids wasn't so radical as I first thought it was…now that I knew that they were all adopted, of course. She talked about how they had moved here from Washington and how she was excited for the school year. That brought a smile to my face. Wow. Someone actually excited for school? Nice.

After her little speech, Alice came to sit at my table, in the seat across from me. She smiled at me softly, though that smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Almost, but not quite. For the remainder of the class, we remained in silence, listening to the teacher ramble on about that week's goals. I could feel the girl's eyes on me often and when I looked over at her to catch her at it, she didn't make a point to look away. She merely smiled softly and continued to watch me, making me feel just a little bit uncomfortable.

Class ended and I gathered up my things, slinging my bag over my shoulder and making for the door and a quick exit.

"Hey, you're Andrea, right?" Alice asked, suddenly appearing at my elbow and walking out with me. Gods, she was tiny! She couldn't have been any taller than five-two. If she was even that. I felt like an absolute giant next to her, being just over five-ten myself.

"Yeah. Um… it's Andy, actually. Alice, right?"

"Yep, that's me. Alice Cullen. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm sure we'll be good friends." She smiled at me and I went to open my mouth to oppose her statement of us being good friends when she cut me off before I could get so much as one breath out. "You smell absolutely wonderful, by the way." Her voice was melodious and flowed its way down my spine and into the depths of my bones. I noticed, then, the sure power of knowledge and knowing what I did not in her voice. And I couldn't continue to deny the fact that she had declared our future friendship. Despite the doubts that I had.

"Um…thanks…?" I stated softly in reply to her compliment, not quite sure what to make of it. Hell, I wasn't quite sure what to make of _her_ in the first place! I watched her disappear into the crowd quickly and gracefully. I kind of envied that grace that she had. I was probably one of the least graceful people on the face of the planet.

I sighed and ran a hand through my short black hair before making my way to my French class. I took my seat next to my best friend. He smiled at me and made my heart, unwillingly, swell and race far ahead in the way that your crushes make you feel.

"So have you met any of the new family that everyone's been talking about?" He asked, curiosity added to his indifference.

"Yeah." I nodded at him, bangs falling into my eyes as I did so. "One of them is in my art class. She's ridiculously pretty and I'm kinda jealous…" I admitted, moving the bangs off to the side of my head, careful not to catch the faded streak of pink that hung on the opposite side of my head.

"So I've heard about all of them. They're all foster kids, yeah?" He muttered. And when I nodded my answer, he merely nodded back and then fell silent once more through the remainder of class. His lack of trying to boost my self-esteem touched a sore spot on my heart, making it throb with anguished desperation.

After class, we walked together into lunch, taking up our usual seats at one of the back tables. A few of his other friends, and my acquaintances stopped by momentarily to greet us and chat a bit before moving on. You see, while everyone else had their little groups of friends, I simply had Aiden. I'd been through enough betrayal and deceit in my life to not care about wanting any other friends. I had Aiden, and that was company enough for me, the only company that I've ever really needed.

Everything was going on as it normally would have. Until the Cullen family all walked in together. Until my eyes caught the sight of Him.

_Jasper's point of view ::_

I had grown use to the gathered, bland smell of humans once more over the eleven years since Bella had become one of us. All the humans now, for the most part, smelled the same. I mean, sure, they had their differences and each human's smell was unique to them, and still rather tempting, but they all just gathered together to create one massive, rather unattractive one. When Bella was a human, I remember that she smelled delicious. Her blood was incredibly tantalizing to me. And she was _Edward's_ singer. Not mine. I had never really put much thought into how she must have smelled to Edward himself. Or how much it truly sucked on Edward's self-control, even though I could feel it when I was around them both. That deep desire to kill and have that blood for your own. Smelling the wine but not partaking in the tasting of it. And I _certainly_ had never thought about what it would be like to have to experience that terrible thirst first hand.

So when I passed her on that first day, the only one in the room who wasn't staring us down, I was pretty sure I was going to go insane from the smell radiating off of her.

I stopped dead in my tracks, watching her and hating the part in me that allowed my desire to rise. That part in me that told me to pounce and sink my teeth into her flesh. Alice ran into me, knocking me out of my slight trance just a little bit.

"Jasper! What the –" She muttered before turning a blank stare my way. Her tiny hands grabbed t my arm and pulled me swiftly away, planting me in my seat as soon as we had reached our table. It was, more than likely, a very good thing that she had intervened.

_Andy's point of view ::_

I tried my hardest not to stare as they all walked by. Six of them walked in pairs while Alice and a gorgeous blonde boy stood alone, slightly behind the back of foster children. I would have gladly greeted Alice, had she not taken a hold of her brother's arm and dragged him away. I wondered quietly why he had stopped in front of my table.

I was certainly nothing special.

But all the same, disappointment flooded through me while I turned back to my food. I shrunk back into my little shell, letting the hair that defied my placement of it fall over my face. I was incredibly unsure as to why I felt that reaction towards Alice stealing the golden-haired boy away. And I found it unsettling.

"You okay, Andy?" Aiden asked, turning to me with a worried expression upon his face. I nodded silently and chanced a glance over to where Alice and her family all sat around a round table. The gorgeous blonde boy was watching me quietly while Alice chatted animatedly to the dark-skinned boy next to her.

Aiden had to have followed my gaze. Because when I turned back to look at him, he was grinning at me one of his most devious of grins. I had a very bad feeling about that grin and where it was going to lead me. "C'mon, Andy. Let's go introduce ourselves to the newest additions to DHS. Shall we?" He grabbed my hand before I had a chance to protest. Heaving me out of my chair and onto my feet, Aiden began dragging me behind him towards the Cullen family's table.

"Aiden! What the hell are you doing?!" I growled at him under my breath as I stumbled along in his wake. I tried to pull my hand from his grasp, but by the time he gave in and let me go, it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note :: **hey guys, another chapter here. the first few are already written, so they'll be coming out faster than they probably will be later, but yeah. here you go. 3 and if you guys could please read and review, that'd be awesome. and as a disclaimer, I have to tell you guys that I only own the stories I write and the characters that I create. the characters from the twilight series and any mentioning of the twilight series plots belong to Stephenie Meyer. thanks._

* * *

Step into the Full Moon

_Jasper's point of view ::_

I wasn't paying much attention when Alice stopped talking to Jacob beside me and turned towards the rest of the cafeteria. I wasn't paying attention as the entire family stopped talking and turned to the entirety of the student body.

But I paid attention when everyone became very tense around me and two new emotional presences coming closer became more noticeable to me. One confident and the other nervous. I paid attention when I could smell them better and that wonderfully, terribly, intoxicating scent from a few minutes ago stood out against everything else.

"Oh, hi, Andy." Alice stated beside me, moving a quick hand back to grasp my leg beneath the table. Since we first entered that cafeteria and her scent reached my nose, I had been focused on looking at a pretty girl with cropped black hair, a pink streak to the right of her head, and shaggy bangs on the left. It framed her pale face well, and her eyes, a cloudy summer sky, peered out at me and the rest of us from behind long, kohl-rimmed lashes. She was beautiful, yes. But it was her scent that really caught and held me.

"Hi, Alice." She stated nervously. I could hear her heart racing, see her blood pumping through her veins, and feel her eyes on me as I pressed down a blanket of calm onto her and everyone at the table. She relaxed a little, but it looked like she knew what I was doing. Which was just not possible. There was no way she was able to feel and know that the calm came from me.

"Hey, we just thought we'd introduce ourselves and welcome you guys to DHS. I'm Aiden, and this is Andy." Her friend stated, causing my attention to turn to him momentarily. But it was quickly captured once again by Andy. Aiden wasn't anything special or different. He looked relatively the same as all the other human kids in school. Nothing new there. Poor Andy, however, looked positively mortified that her friend had dragged her over here. I heard a snicker and glanced over to see Edward, a smirk upon his face as he read their minds. What were they thinking? More importantly, what was _she_ thinking?

Alice stood, then, to her full four feet and eleven inches. She smiled and nodded at them. "Well then, thank you, Aiden." She stated calmly. However, her hands were in tiny fists behind her back and she wasn't quite feeling the calm. I watched as Andy grew tense with it, and I pushed down another layer of calm, causing her to look at me as I did so. "I'm Alice Cullen." Stated my sister before turning back to glance meaningfully at the rest of the group. I was the first to get that glance and I sighed inwardly, not quite trusting myself enough to open my mouth to speak. That needed air and I had almost fully cut off my breathing for both the sakes of Andy and my family. But Alice wanted me to introduce myself. And being the gentleman that I was, I opened my mouth, took in a breath of her fruity scent, and let fly.

_Andy's point of view ::_

"I'm Jasper Hale." He said, musical voice ringing through my ears and wrapping its way around me close. Unwillingly, my heart sped up and I could feel myself melting at the sound. I could feel the color rushing into my face. I tried looking away, but then the entire circle of them started talking in similar voices to that of Alice and Jasper's. But… they were all so different, and none quite as melodious as Jasper's.

"Rosalie Hale." A beyond gorgeous blonde girl with a biting edge to that pretty voice.

"Emmett Cullen." Large, muscular, and overwhelming boy with a playful smirk on his face. I kind of wanted to just give him a hug…

"Edward Cullen." A pretty boy with reddish hair, striking features, and a smirk upon his face.

"Bella Swan." Gorgeous girl with chestnut hair who seemed a little bit timid.

"Renesmee Swan." Beautiful pale girl with red hair and an all-knowing air about her, but not in the way that made her stuck up.

"Jacob Cullen." Darker skinned and really quite massive native boy with a rougher voice than the rest and a protective air hung all about him.

But after all that, with all those pretty people to look at and study their faces to try and see what made them beautiful in their own way that set them apart from those that made them seem so similar, my eyes traveled back to Jasper. Like the rest of them, save Jacob, he was pale and gorgeous. Honey blonde hair covered his head in shaggy waves. And his eyes matched those of his family, save for Jacob and Renesmee, and were a striking amber color. There were deep shadows under his eyes, pale but a sign of lost sleep. He looked tense and stiff, his fingers clenched hard on his chair with knuckles showing whiter than his alabaster skin. But, despite that, he radiated calm and reassurance. It was strange for me, to meet someone with so much calm just emanating from them. And it seemed to me that he kept pushing for more calm and peace around him.

He was watching me quietly, curiosity and something else that I couldn't name swimming in his gaze. It seemed almost as if he was trying to tell me something. Something important, but something that I didn't understand.

"Um…alright. Well, it was…it was nice to meet you all…" I stated, tearing my gaze away from Jasper with a feeling almost like agony. I turned away, feeling color rush into my cheeks full force. The entire student body located in that cafeteria, along with the faculty on duty, was staring.

Ducking my head and hiding beneath my hair, I made a bee line for my table, grabbing my things quickly before escaping into the halls. I headed off to my next class without a second glance behind me. I prayed that psychology would offer some sort of reprieve from my made lunch dash and the feeling of light-headedness I was currently experiencing.

_Jasper's point of view ::_

As she walked away, I felt more than disappointment in her for escaping so much without a good bye. I felt relief at it because her scent was all too threatening with her right there. I felt the disappointment within myself for feeling that way towards her. And for wanting to throw away everything that my control and family had worked at.

I also wanted to do nothing but follow her around, shadow her and protect her from the harms that human lives can bring.

But I was disgusted with myself that her blood had such a damned effect on me. That she had that large of an effect on me. That I let her make me feel that way. That I let myself feel that way.

Was this how Bella had made Edward feel when she was still human?

Andy's friend walked away after a few hurried goodbyes. He'd apologized for her sudden departure. Though none of us could blame her. It was then that Edward looked over at me anxiously, worry in his eyes as he read my thoughts.

"Yeah. That's pretty much it." He told me, nodding knowingly at his lack of reassurance for my thoughts. Because it just helped with my confidence in myself so much. "Alice?" He asked, turning to the tiny girl on my right.

Alice shook her head, glancing at me to reassure me. "She'll be fine, Edward." She spoke lightly as she stood, looking at our brother again. I wished I could have heard the thought in her head that made him breathe a heavy sigh. "I'm going to class early. Jasper, want to come along?" She asked, already grabbing for my hand. I nodded and gathered my things, taking one last look at Edward as I did so. He was looking at me anxiously once again, and I was really curious now as to what Alice had told him.

'I'm not going to hurt her Edward. I won't do anything to her.' I told him within the shared privacy of my own mind. He shrugged and I was as unsure as ever about that statement as he seemed to be. I was already attached to her, despite my better judgment on that matter. And what I already knew. Edward knew that I was just as attached as he had been with Bella. I knew that, too, and I understood now why it was that he was so willing to risk everything for her.

But I wasn't as strong as Edward when it came down to self-control.

Down the hall and half-way up the stairs, Alice stopped and turned towards me.

"She's in your next class, Jasper. As far as I can tell, you'll both behave yourselves. Be on your best behavior, understand?" She stated with all the seriousness in the world in her voice as she spoke in hushed tones.

I simply nodded in response, not quite sure what to say or how to feel about it.

"You won't hurt her, Jasper. You're a good man." She smiled and patted the back of the hand she still held in her own. "Now, go get to class." She bade, releasing custody of my hand. She grinned at me as I rolled my eyes.

I turned and started back up the steps while she remained on that landing. "And Jasper?" She called after me, smiling softly when I turned back to her. "Don't try to be like Edward and avoid her like he did to Bella, alright? Trust me when I tell you that it really will not help anything." She kept her voice under her breath as she made to turn back down the stairs.

"No problem, Alice." I muttered back to her before climbing the last few steps to join the gathering throng of people on their way to classes. I broke away to travel down a near-empty side hall to find my next class.

Which, I admit, wasn't all that difficult thanks to the fact that Andy had left a sort of…_trail _where she had recently gone. When I walked into the classroom, that smell growing stronger with each slightly slowed step, I watched as she ducked her head and immerse herself in the book in her hands. She tried doing that, anyway.

I went to give my pass to the teacher quietly before being told to sit next to her. I swallowed nervously, wishing that Alice hadn't neglected to tell me that little fact. Sighing inwardly, I nodded and followed the younger man's orders, cutting off the majority of my breathing as I drew closer to her.

_Andy's point of view ::_

During the moments that I had alone from being early to class, I tried to focus more than anything on my book. But my thoughts continued to drift away onto that gorgeous Jasper Hale.

I sighed nervously, slouching in my seat at the back of the classroom. I closed my eyes as I tried to sort out what I was thinking and feeling. And then, as I was opening my eyes, the door opened.

It was like a scene from a dream, watching the boy I had been thinking of walk into the room. There are people who say "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Well, that was certainly the case here. However, it was more like "Think of the angel, and the angel shall appear." I sighed as I ducked my head to begin reading fervently. I wasn't taking in any of the information on the page, though. And I tried my best to make it look as though I was reading before he came in.

I listened carefully while he talked to Mr. Coddington, my eyes continuing to flash over to where he stood. And then Coddington pointed to the every-empty seat next to me and Jasper turned my way. I sighed and dived back into my book, turning the page.

I heard him sitting down in the desk to my left as I continued to read. Ugh, I was totally going to have to re-read this entire chapter at this rate. It was so not registering right now…

"Hello again." He said, and I could feel myself melting into my chair as I pretended to be finishing reading a sentence, putting my book mark in before I turned my head towards him, smiling tentatively. And then my nerves subsided as his calm wave washed over me. But that stupid heart of mine continued to race.

Jasper had turned almost fully towards me, leaning back a little bit with his hands clasped in his lap, knuckles showing ghost white once more.

"Hi…" I stated softly, already beginning to lose myself in his bright caramel eyes. He smiled at me, flashing perfect teeth at me.

"Andy, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's me…" I paused, moving my bangs to the side of my face again. "Jasper, right?" He nodded and I smiled briefly, unsure of what to say next. My eyes were trapped in his again and I could see the curiosity and secret message still there in them. "So…what brings you guys here?"

I was surprised by my sudden desire to want to know everything about him, and have him know everything about me. I was surprised that I had actually managed to ask that. Normally, I wouldn't really talk to anyone I didn't know that well, especially not a new student. It was strange, because I was the outcast with one friend and trust issues out the ass.

But around him, I felt so…relaxed.

And for one reason or another, I was so willing to trust him with all that I had.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note ;;** hey guys, another chapter here. sorry it took a few days. my internet decided to not like , so it wouldn't let me do anything for very long on here. lame. anyway, if you guys could please read and review, that'd be awesome. and as a disclaimer, I have to tell you guys that I only own the stories I write and the characters that I create. the characters from the twilight series and any mentioning of the twilight series plots belong to Stephenie Meyer. thanks._

* * *

Step into the Full Moon

_Jasper's point of view ::_

By the time I had sat down, I was ready for her scent. Kind of. I had at least cut off the majority of my breathing (it's not like I really needed it anyways) and I was sitting almost facing towards her. I was angled her way, at least. My hands clasped in my lap, I tried not to focus on the fact that the fruity scent floating off her skin was much more than tempting. The thought of taking her somewhere we could be alone and I could have that sweet blood was taking over my brain. I wanted very much to do it.

But Alice said that I wouldn't hurt her. And I had said that I wouldn't hurt her. And so I wouldn't.

But her scent! It was a mixture of the normal human scent amplified, pomegranates, blueberries, lavender, coconut, and sugar. Fruit dominated over everything, and it hovered over her, a mixture of the heady scent of perfume and her natural scent.

Despite Alice's reassurances, I would take no chances with Andy. None at all. It was bad enough that I had to sit next to her and be friendly with her. I wanted to be, though. I could have just ignored her and avoided her as much as possible. Like Edward had with Bella. But I wouldn't do that.

I sure as hell was not strong enough to stay away from her.

And like I said, I was not as strong-willed as my family.

When she asked about them, I gave a small smile and began wishing that I had Edward's ability rather than my own. Of course, it did come in handy when you had a mongrel living in your house dating your niece.

"Actually, my mother loves small towns. And my father has never liked staying in one place for long. We move a lot." I relayed to her, shrugging lightly.

She seemed to digest that for a few moments in silence, arranging hair to the sides of her face once more. Andy moved from watching me quietly to staring at her desk top, before finally just letting her eyes rest on me. "That's cool. It kinda sucks that you guys had to move in the middle of the trimester, though…"

"Oh?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Natural curiosity as to why she would say something like that took over for me.

She nodded and opened her mouth to speak before the damned bell saved her and rang out. It signaled the other students to get to class. I frowned and looked at the clock, none too happy with the fact that I would be unable to speak more with her.

"Yeah… I dunno. I mean, having to catch up and everything like that will really suck. " She stated, watching me from behind her bangs once again. "In my opinion, anyway…"

I smiled and shrugged at her, accepting her answer. "Yes, I suppose. But I'm sure we'll manage somehow."

She nodded and fell silent once more. I turned back fully in my desk as she played with the ends of her pink streak. "So what's up with the trimester system? Don't most schools go with semesters or quarters?" I asked, seriously wondering why the hell a school would do something like that. She smiled and her face lit up.

"Um, I don't really know, honestly. But it's really retarded. They're basically just like semesters or quarters, but there're three of them. We change classes every twelve weeks." She shrugged, not seeming too happy about the fact.

"I see..." I said, voice fading as I watched her return to the preoccupation of her hair. "How long have you lived here?" Again, my curiosity won out over everything I was telling myself about not getting attached to her.

Again, she smiled a smile that lit her face up and made her eyes sparkle. "I moved here a little over five years ago. From Montana." She seemed to speak in disdain about Montana and I wondered why. What had happened to her there that had caused her to hate the place? And why did I suddenly feel the urge to go and exterminate whatever it was that had caused her hurt?

"You don't like it there?" I asked, trying to dig ever deeper. She shook her head in response.

"Nope. I mean, half my family lives up there and everything, but they don't really like me, so whatever. But it's too cold there for me…" As she answered, disappointment flooded through me and I smirked despite myself. "What?" She asked, and I could feel the worry that my smirk brought her. I shook my head at the inquiry.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry. I was just thinking." She nodded slowly, not quite seeming at all sure of the sincerity of my answer. I smiled at her and the color in her cheeks darkened and I could hear her pulse quicken. I turned back to the rest of the classroom to try to keep what little control I had under… well, control. During our slightly awkward conversations, students had piled into the classroom and were sitting in the seats scattered across the room, watching us and whispering amongst themselves. They tried to not make themselves heard, but I could very well hear them.

Nice things about me. Rather negative things about Andy. I frowned at them as I listened, not happy with the fact that no one seemed to like her. A fact that I found rather hard to believe. The second bell rang and I sighed, still frowning at the negative students.

I then noticed the small ring of empty desks around us. Wow. No one really liked Andy, did they? I wondered why that was as the teacher, a tall and slightly-balding man probably in his later thirties or early forties, walked up to his lectern to start class.

His mouth opened to begin delivering the day's lesson when the door opened again. All fell silent and heads turned towards that door.

Rosalie walked in with a fresh-printed schedule in her hands and a scowl upon her face. She certainly didn't feel very happy. Nor look at it, for that matter. She glared at me while Mr. Coddington wrote her name down on the roll sheet.

_Andy's point of view ::_

I was glad to have class start. It meant that I didn't have to fish around for normally awkward conversation starters or anything of that nature. And, besides, psychology was my favorite class other than my art classes. So, nervous as all hell with a really rather strange calm about me that radiated off of Jasper, I sat in my normal seat. With the new addition of Jasper beside me, of course. And a rim of empty desks surrounding the two of us. I wondered why that was. Normally, there were at least a few people who didn't mind sitting around me, even if they didn't fully like me and I didn't necessarily trust them. Those that sat around me generally liked me at least a little bit more than everyone else in the class. But now, they had deserted their desks and went to sit elsewhere.

I blinked, looking at Jasper quietly. He was probably the reason. Oh well, I didn't really like a whole lot of people anyway.

My attention shifted onto our teacher as he walked up to his lectern and began speaking. I cocked my head to the side, placing a hand on my chin to support it, and smiled softly. By far, Mr. Coddington was my favorite teacher of all. He was hilarious and made _everything_ interesting. Even the boring crap that no one wanted to hear.

He stopped, however, as the door opened and every pair of eyes turned to see who had come in late. Everyone who was regularly here was here as far as I could tell, so I had no idea who the hell it could be. The gorgeous blonde from lunch, Rosalie Hale, walked through the doorway and handed her pass to Codd. There was a huge frown upon her face and she looked positively unhappy about being there. She was glaring towards Jasper and I.

I frowned and looked over at Jasper nervously, who looked rather confused and a slight bit amused at his sister being there. He looked over at me and I raised a single brow hiding beneath my bangs. He shrugged and turned back to the rest of the class.

I sighed, watching as Rosalie came over and sat herself down in the desk in front of Jasper, frowning incessantly. I could feel that blanket of calm settling over me once more as I turned back to Coddington, praying that he would just continue on with class as usual.

Which, thankfully, he did.

Unfortunately, Jasper and I really didn't get the chance to talk a whole lot during class again. Both he and his sister seemed overtly tense and I couldn't help but to feel as though I was the cause of that.

During the last five minutes of class, I gathered my things and waited quietly for the bell to ring. Like usual, I kept to myself and refrained the best I could from listening in on the conversations of the other students. Jasper was talking to his sister and I couldn't hear anything of what was being said. So, I merely sat by and waited out the last five minutes.

When the bell finally did ring, I walked out the door in silence and began heading towards my next class.

"Hey, Andy? Would you mind if I walked you to your next class?"

_Jasper's point of view ::_

To tell the truth, I really hadn't been expecting Rosalie to walk into the room. And yet, she did. So there wasn't really much I could do about it now. At the end of class, I leaned forward and tried to get her to talk to me. But she wouldn't answer my questions directly. It was rather…annoying, honestly. She merely just shook her head and said that she'd talk about it later. Which meant that I was in for something larger coming for me when we got home. I let the topic go after a few minutes of arguing with her.

I wasn't going to get through to her any time soon. It was useless to even try.

I watched quietly as Andy made her way out of the room, moving quietly and stealthily towards the door. I wondered what put her in such a hurry for getting out of here. And why she seemed so like…us. Kind of. Not quite the type to feast on humans, or wildlife in our case. Or the overly pale, cold skin. She was definitely human. She just had the similarities of… not being human. She was different, that was for sure. Sighing, I went after her, making my way as fast as possible to her. I could feel Rosalie hovering behind me unhappily.

I had a feeling that Edward put her up to it.

Him or Alice, anyway.

Sighing, I caught up with her quickly and fell into step beside her.

"Hey, Andy? Would you mind if I walk you to your next class?" I asked, ready to follow her and continue walking with her despite her answer. I wasn't ready to let her out of my sights that easily. I wanted to learn more about her, and it made me nervous that I felt that way towards her. Very nervous, indeed.

To my joy, she turned to me, rather surprised looking, and nodded slowly, slowing her pace down a little. "Yeah, that's fine." She stated, turning her head to stare at the ground beneath her feet. She was blushing again. And there went the rest of my breathing as I tensed up and willed myself not to grab her.

"So…what are the relationships in your household like?" She asked, watching me quietly from beneath her bangs with solemn eyes. I wondered why she was so curious, but I smiled at her and shrugged.

"Why do you ask?" At that, she shrugged and returned to watching where her feet landed on the linoleum tiles beneath us.

"No reason. I was just curious." She stated softly, shrugging again. I smirked and looked behind at Rosalie, still scowling at me. Surely it wouldn't hurt for her to know the relationships that we all had? I mean… most of the humans would figure them out soon enough anyway. With six of them dating, it wasn't like Alice and I were going to get off with getting harassed with relationship questions that easily. I turned back to Andy and smiled down at her.

"Well, which relationships do you mean? Like… romantic, or…?" She looked up at my question and smirked, shrugging.

"All of them."

"Er…okay…" Again, I glanced back at Rosalie, who gave a firm shake of the head at me. I ignored it before turning my attention to Andy. I passed my next class and I glanced back at it, wondering if I should abandon Andy to get to her class on her own. Surely she would be okay, right? Sighing, I looked down at her. However, she had stopped by a door and was watching after me quietly. Turning on my heels, I walked back to her.

"Is this your class?" I asked, glancing inside and moving to the side when one of the students tried to get past me. She nodded and stared into the room, sighing softly. "I'll answer your question later, if you still want me to…" I offered, though I wasn't all that sure if I was going to be able to still or not. My control was already ebbing on the side of breaking. A fact that I was not comfortable with. Especially with being around Andy.

Though at my offer, she grinned up at me and nodded. "Alright, sounds good. Um…yeah. I should probably get inside. I'll uh…I'll talk to you later, I guess." She stated, smiling at me as I nodded. She went inside the class room and I watched after her for a few seconds before Rosalie came to drag me away and back to my next class.

"Focus, Jasper. You should just stop it now, trust me." She muttered, shoving me inside the room and leaving just as soon as she had arrived to my last class.

I sighed, shaking my head after her as I watched her leave. Like I was going to be able to forget Andy that easily…


End file.
